Balcón
by Melody.B
Summary: "¿Por qué entre todos los hombres en el planeta me tenía que enamorar de él?..." es un UA espero que les guste (primer fic)


Ok, primero que nada Holiwiwi a todo el mundo :D  
>Veamos, esta historia es mia mia mia y solo mia, y sii, la subi en Fanficlandia hace puff tiempo y en pero quise probar suerte en esta pagina ahora :D , esta es una historia original que salio de mi linda cabeza y que dije "oyee porque no le cambias los nombres y ta ran! un sasusaku listo :D "<p>

Normalmente no publico lo que escribo, ya que para mi todos los que publican son unos genios, tiene un talento que admiro y me encanta leerlos, ya que me doy cuenta que en algun lugar de este gran mundo alguien tiene la misma idea bizarra con alguna pareja, y si tengo que ser sincera, no me considero taaaaaaan taaaaaan taaaaaan buena como ellos D: por eso espero que le den una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia

Balcón

"_Me encuentro en mi habitación, mis padres han salido esta noche, no me encuentro con ánimos para salir; me siento usada, engañada, pero era de esperarse, digo, solo soy una adolescente, común y corriente, mi pelo es rosa, un color poco común, pero el de ella es de un hermoso color rubio, mis ojos son de un color verde, pero los de ella de un lindo azul cielo, soy delgada y mi piel no es blanca como la nieve, pero es clara, pero ella, es perfecta, su físico es como el de una modelo y su piel es tan blanca como la porcelana, es tan frustrante; pero era solo cosa de tiempo para que encontrara a alguien mejor que yo, alguien como él. ¿Por qué entre todos los hombres en el planeta me tenía que enamorar de él?..."_

Esto era lo que leía un joven de 18 aproximadamente, en sus pálidas manos se encontraba un pequeño diario de color celeste con pequeñas mariposas negras, en su portada se portada se podía leer el nombre de la dueña "Sakura"; se encontraba en una habitación de color celeste claro, en el lado derecho está el balcón, con cortinas de color celestes con pequeños bordados en la parte inferior de color negro, en la cama, que está al lado opuesto del balcón, se puede encontraba una joven durmiendo, pero su rostro demostraba que se quedo dormida mientras lloraba ya que aun mantenía el camino de las lagrimas en su delicada cara. El joven, tomo un lápiz del escritorio que se encontraba frente a la cama, se sentó y comenzó a escribir, y de vez en cuando miraba a la joven que dormía, una vez terminada su tarea, tomo una foto que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la pago en la pagina en donde había escrito, luego con mucho cuidado lo dejo bajo la almohada de la joven. Camino hacia el balcón, dio una última mirada la joven que dormía, y salto para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó con un poco de frío, una vez se encontraba bien despierta se dio cuenta de que la puerta del balcón se encontraba abierta, lo cual era extraño ya que estaba segura que la había dejado cerrada, una vez cerró la puerta, se sentó en su cama dispuesta a escribir un poco más en su diario; cuando lo saco de su almohada y busco la pagina en la que escribió la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de algo que la dejó helada, Él había estando en su habitación anoche y además vio y escribió en su diario, cuando se encontró más calmada se dispuso a leer lo que estaba escrito:

"_Si tienes el pelo rosa, un color poco común, pero es el único que posee ese exquisito aroma a cerezas que tanto me gusta además de ser tan suave que dan ganas de tocarlo todo el día; tus ojos son verdes, pero son más que bellos y son los únicos que hacen que quiera estar todo el día perdido en ellos, el color de tu piel es hermoso, pero es más hermoso cuando tus mejillas tienen ese hermoso tono carmín, que es provocado por mí, pero me molesta que ese sonrojo lo provoque otro; tu cuerpo es perfecto, ya que calza perfecto entre mis brazos, como la pieza de un rompecabezas, se lo que viste en la plaza, pero que sepas, por muy típico que suene esta frase, ella fue la que se me beso, cuando logre sacármela de encima tu ya no estabas._

_Quiero que sepas que eres perfecta, perfecta para y __**solo**__ para mí; jamás pienses que no te amo; eres lo más preciado que tengo.__  
><em>_Tuyo hoy, mañana y siempre__  
><em>_Sasuke Uchiha_

Justo debajo de esto se puede ver una fotografía, de esas que puedes sacar en las cabinas, en esta salen dos personas, un joven pelinegro con destellos azules y ojos negros como el carbón con una pequeña sonrisa, se encuentra abrazando a una joven pelirosa de ojos verdes que brillaban de emocion, quien tenía en sus brazos un pequeño conejo de peluche, ambos se veían muy felices. Sakura, sin darse cuenta comenzó a liberar todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas, ese hombre era ¡maravillosamente tierno!, pero de repente, se dio cuenta de que había una nota debajo de la foto, se limpio las lágrimas para poder leer mejo:

"_Que sea la última vez que dejas la puerta de tu balcón ¡sin seguro!, ¡cualquier degenerado puede entrar!, además de que no estaban tus padres...escucha solo cuando YO te lo diga puedes dejarlo así."_

Cuando termino de leer la nota, comenzó a reír, él sí que sabia cortar el romanticismo, pero así lo amaba, y le da igual lo demás, que importa que sea un vampiro de 180 años, que ella solo tenga 18 años, que sea enojón, que rompa los momentos románticos con facilidad, ella lo ama tal como es, y el ya lo dijo, ella es perfecta para él y ella sabe que él es perfecto para ella.

Fin

Y? que tal? muy malo? me dedico a seguir leyendo fic's? D:  
>espero de verdad sus comentarios sean buenos o malos pero que no sean crueles de "muerete no sabes escribir" y esas cosas xD<p>

Espero sus comentarios y espero subir otra cosa, digo, historia :D

Besitos!

Melody


End file.
